Not again
by Delchick98
Summary: Delaware and New Jersey are Kidnapped, read to find out everything else. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night. Delaware(Dave) was at his Wilmington House near the Delaware river. When something big transpired suddenly as if a mad truck hit him, he woke up in a moving vehicle tied up with a black cloth over his eyes. He tried to speak, but it was all muffled up, "Shit" He thought to himself. "Who's the bastard who kidnapped me this time?" All of a sudden the vehicle stopped he hears a slam, and a sliding door open. "Oh shit it's a van." Dave thought. After he was grabbed by someone, he was forced into a cell, where they took off the black cloth and to Dave's surprise he wasn't alone. "Oh shit, Dave, what the hell you doing here? Dammit of all people I thought you would be able to protect yourself from them" The surprise person was his younger brother, New Jersey(Mike) "Oh really, and you're one to talk? If I remember correctly, you've been kidnapped 15 times in 1 year... and I only 2 so yea shut up!" Dave said. "Damn you Dave" Mike said. "Ooook Ooook this is really interesting should I star you two in a reality show, no that's what jersey shore is for." A man, whom you might know as Iggy stepped into the room. "Dammit, England again.. should have known" Mike said. "Should have known, it's always him! He's evil and dad should have never accepted him as a brother" "On the contrary.." England said, "You see, I've got your dad in solitary confinement..

"What the hell!" Mike said, "Oh Mike shut up, dad will be out in 5 minutes flat" Dave said "Knowing him you're probably right. Mike agrees. "Oh really, at gunpoint will he?" Iggy asked. "Oh shit, so you finally got smarter, props to you, but dad's still going to get out, strip naked and run around this prison like he doesn't care" "Oh will you guys shut up! I'm trying to read in here!" Connecticut (Sheldon) says. "Wait, is that Sheldon?" Mike and Dave asked in unison.

"Yeah shut up already!" Sheldon said. "Oh get off your high horse Sheldon.. we've all been kidnapped." Mike said. "Look who's talking about high horses.." Dave said. "Ok while you guys argue, I'm going to capture the rest of the 13 have fun in your cells kids" "Did he just call us kids?" Dave asked. "Let me at him! You freaking jerk Iggy! you're so dead when I break out of here" Mike said. "Damn, we got to get out of here" Dave said. "Ill just use the back door" Sheldon said. "Back door, wait... you freaking jerk! You're in on this!" Mike yelled "No, me? Not at all" Sheldon lied, "Ok bye, losers."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit, with a lame name like Sheldon, it's no wonder why you're hanging with that evil bastard" Dave said. Mike decided it was best if he kicked Dave in the shin. "What the hell Jersey!?" Dave asked "Oh shut up, we got to figure this place out, let him leave" Mike said. "Oh now you're the smart one, please!" Dave yelled. "You have a better idea?'" Mike asked. "Well, no... but I slipped in a pocket knife, maybe I can pick the lock" Dave said. "Wait, how the hell do you slip in a pocket knife while Kidnapped in your sleep?!" Mike yelled at his brother. "Well, you see I have connections, probably in this jail cell." Dave said.

"What the hell?" Mike asked "I Lied, there is no pocket knife, and there are not connections, yet." Dave said. "When we get out of here remind to punch you" Mike said, he smacks his forehead, lies down on the floor since their damned uncle had no bed in the cell.. "It's freaking cold on the floor" Mike said "Wow, ADHD much?" Dave asked. "Shut up" Mike said.

Meanwhile, in another part of this so called prison, America wakes up in his cell, "What the freak, oooooo padded walls!" "Dad, idiot! It's not time for fun, padded walls do sound interesting though." Dave yelled. "Son, is that you? I haven't eaten, grab me a burger" America said. "Does it look like I can grab a burger, I'm in prison, and you're in solitary confinement. "Oh that's what this is" America said. "Hello don't forget me!, oh shit the uncle unit is back, play dead" Mike said. "Nah, I'm just going bounce in the padded walls" America said. "Idiot" Dave said. "I want to now too!" Mike said.

"If I join you guys, will I ever get away from these idiots?" Delaware (Dave) Said. "No, you'll guard them and make them your bitches" England said. "Ok im In!" Delaware said. "Well well, traitor!" NJ (Mike) Said. "Whatever loser" Delaware said. "Bastard, turning my kid against me!" America yelled at England. "Shut up" Dave said, kicked his brother in the side. "Damn you Delaware!"NJ yelled.

Connecticut(Sheldon) releases Delaware and kicks NJ, in the shin, "You bastard!" Mike yelled. "Well, looks like you go up to the suite, unlimited food." Sheldon said. "Oooo Burgers!?" America said, while bouncing around in the padded walls. "Not for you, dumbass!" Delaware said. America *Puppy dog face* "No! In fact, go to sleep" England said, tranquilizing his younger brother."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad! Dad wake up!" Mike panicked. Dave looked back but kept on moving to the other room with Sheldon. "Sheldon, what is England doing anyways?" Dave asked. "He misses having control, so he is trying to take the thirteen colonies back." Connecticut said. "You're not really helping him, right?" Dave asked worriedly. "Of course not, it's just a way to get out of here." Sheldon responded. "You just wanted to get away from Jersey, am I right?" Sheldon asked. "Half right, I also wanted to get away from that burger freak" Dave said. "So how are we going to get those two idiots out anyway?" Delaware asked. "I don't know yet, we'll think after we get some food. What do you want to eat?" Connecticut said. "A hoagie sounds good right now." Dave said. "What is a hoagie?!" Connecticut asked. "You know that sandwich on a roll with meat and veggies, etc." Delaware responded. "You mean a sub?" Connecticut asked. "Why would I want a submarine right now?!" Dave asked. "Never mind... let just get something to eat before I murder you." Sheldon said.

"Wait, what? You said you weren't working with Iggy?!" Dave asked. "Um I'm not, I just don't like you." Sheldon answered. "Great, why don't you like me, I'm a likeable person really." Dave said. "You make fun of me all the time..."Sheldon said. "Dude come on We're not kids anymore! That was ages ago." Dave replied. "My name is awesome, and you called me a loser because of my name!" Sheldon yelled. "Well duh, the name Sheldon is lame!" Dave replies.  
"You're just jealous because your name is Dave and my name is better" Sheldon said. "What the hell is good about the name Sheldon!?"Dave asked. "Hello, it's on the Big Bang Theory!" Sheldon argues, "Um my point exactly, nerd" Dave said.

"Oh hell no, you want to go!" Sheldon yelled, putting up his fists up nerd style. "Aw, the nerd wants to fight how cute." Dave said. Sheldon Punches him, "Aw hell no, you may be a nerd but you're going down!" Dave yelled, he jumps on Sheldon and starts punching him in the head. "Ahem" Iggy said, returning from who knows where. "Oh shit!" Sheldon and Dave said in unison. "Can't leave the two kids alone for 10 minutes, and you already let America loose and he ended up running around the prison butt naked. "Oh dear, how did that happen?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh dear, loser!" Dave mutters under his breath. "Funny how he was asleep and he ended up loose!" Iggy yelled, there was a table full of documents and breakable stuff in front of him, he topples it over on the two who were on the floor fighting like little babies. "Oh god, he's mad!" Sheldon said, he gets into the fetal position and starts crying. "What the hell Sheldon, are you trying to be like Italy?" Dave asked. "Pasta?" Sheldon asked. "Oh hell no, forget this!" Dave yelled, pulls out handgun.. "Where the hell did you get that from!?" Sheldon asked. "Well you see, funny story.." Dave asked. "When I was set free, I grabbed a gun without you guys noticing.." Dave said. "Shit!" Iggy yells.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Now let my dad go!" Delaware demanded holding the gun, taking the safety off. "OK OK! Calm your ass down!" England yelled. "Dudes I don't care what happens, I just want a burger already! I haven't eaten in 3 hours!" America said butting into the conversation. "Dad, you're an idiot!" all three states yelled in unison. "Okay I'm confused, what is going on?!" England asked. "Can we just hurry this up?! This happens every time we're kidnapped! It started with Prussia just wanting to see Pennsylvania because she is always going on about how awesome she is. Now this happens like every month! Except for Jersey who gets kidnapped every other day." Dave said "Shut up Dave!" Mike yelled at his older brother. "I'm just so confused right now, so go ahead. I don't care anymore. Why did I ever want to kidnap you freaks?!" England yelled as he leaves to get some Advil. "YES! finally I can have a burger again!" America screamed in happiness. "I am so going to live with uncle Mattie! See ya idiots!" Dave yelled as he walked out the door.

End of story!

**Author notes!: **** No hate in this fanfiction! This was all for fun and if I included a place where you're from you should be honored! I made fun of my own state (Delaware) and country! Lastly, NO HATE WAS MEANT IN THIS STORY!**

**P.S.: Please review and say something! Even though I will be out of the states this upcoming week!**


End file.
